The Shreking Shack
by notsoperfect
Summary: Two girls, Susan and Cassie, are in attendace at hogwarts. Their friends, trouble makers themselves get them into a bit of trouble that lands them the detention they will never forget.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 -Welcome to Hogwarts  
  
-(on the Hogwarts express)-  
  
Susan sat in a small compartment near the end of the train. She had her wand out of her pocket and was making small sparks in the air out of boredom. Soon she was interrupted by a knock, She looked up and smiled at Cassie.  
  
"Was wonderin' when you'd come here." Susan put her wand away and Cassie took the seat across from her.  
  
"My Mom was late coming." Cassie shook her head. "I'm lucky I made the train at all!"  
  
"Oh that sucks." Susan looked out the window just as the train started moving.  
  
Susan and Cassie were both students are a school called Hogwarts. It was a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledor, a great wizard, was the headmaster. He was very leiniant and much child like. He was well liked by all, well mostly. Hogwarts was hidden outside of London and had to be reached by a train.  
  
"Well now, if its not my two favorite Muggles!" Fred Weasley grinned and entered the train followed by what seemed like a mirror, but was only his brother Fred.  
  
"Shut up." Cassie growled. "Were not exactally Muggles."  
  
"Well...Mixes. Who cares, you're still our favorite." Both the boys nodded, out of unison of course.  
  
"You guys are way to much." Susan sighed and watched as the trolly lady pushed a cart past. They bought a few chocolate frogs and tarts.  
  
"How do you survive in Mugglevile without these foods?" Fred asked stuffing a tart into his mouth.  
  
"We Manage. Muggleville, as you refer to it. DOES have sweets. Remind me to bring you some some time." Cassie added, opening a chocolate frog. "OOH I got Dumbledor! AGAIN!"  
  
"Bring us sweets." Fred smiled.  
  
"What?" Susan looked up at him, holding out her frog.  
  
"No, you said to remind you." George nodded matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Well now. If it isn't the biggest mudblood lovers in the world. Accompanyed by their MUDBLOODS!" A young boy, 2 years younger then Susan, Cassie, Fred and George stood at the door. Two boulders were behind him, or so it seemed. He had slicked back blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He was better know as Draco Malfoy and was disliked by mostly everyone except his "boulders" and slytherin.  
  
"I'd leave If i were you Malfoy." Susan warned. "And we ARENT their mudbloods.."  
  
"You just called yourself a mudblood. Only a mudblood would do that!" Draco began laughing, his 'boulders' behind him laughed as well.  
  
"Go away Malfoy." Cassie scowled.  
  
"Whatever." Malfoy shook his head. Last year there was a confrontation between Malfoy, Cassie and many of the others. The confrontation almost lost Lucius Malfoy his job, and landed Draco with a whole load of Howlers. "Things will be different this year. You won't be getting away with as much crap as you did last year. I'll make sure of it."  
  
"Goodbye Malfoy." A voice from the hall spoke and Malfoy scowled.  
  
"See you all at Hogwarts." Draco dissappeared, soon Oliver wood stood in the doorway beaming at them. He held out a broomstick and pointed.  
  
"Behold! The Cleansweep! Faster then the fastest Firebolt! Gryffindor will win the cup."  
  
"Do you talk about anything BESIDES Quiddich?" Fred asked, throwing a chocolate frog box at him.  
  
He batted it away with his broom. "Do you do anything besides pull pranks?!"  
  
"Hmm" Fred and George thought for a moment. "yes."  
  
"What then?" Oliver entered the compartment, taking a seat near Fred and Cassie.  
  
"We INVENT Pranks!" George exclaimed.  
  
"Oh boy. this will be a LONG year." Susan shook her head and looked out the window as the train came to a halt. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
They entered the Great hall and took their seats at their tables. They were chatting quickly with friends they havent seen since last year. Susan and Cassie sat next to eachother at teh RavenClaw table, anxiously awaiting the Sorting. They didnt have to wait long, Professor McGonagall was bringing the first years in and placing them in front of the sorting hat which quickly began singing. When it was finished everyone clapped except the first years who seemed quiet frightened. When the sorting was done 6 new people have been sorted into Ravenclaw, 7 into Gryffindor, 5 into Slytherin and 4 into Hufflepuff. The great feast began and the first years screamed excitedly when the food appeared, but the other students were already eating. When it was finished Dumbledore cleared the plates and sent them to their rooms. Fred and George stopped Cassie and Susan in the hall. "We have a plan!" "Uh Oh." Susan shook her head. "What kind of plan?" "A fun plan." George grinned wider. "It'll be fun!" "How are we involved?" Cassie asked. "Well, you're our friends. You'll like it..and we need your cloaks. Harry's wont work if you deiced to come." Fred scratched his red hair. "Cedric and Oliver already agreed to it." Fred grinned watching their 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "I wonder what they have planned." Susan was asking Cassie as they headed down to breakfast in the great hall. "Noone will ever guess." Cassie pushed open the door to teh great hall to see Fred, George, Cedric and Oliver waving frantically at them. "But we'll find out now." They made their way over to the Gryffindor table and sat. "Well." Fred pushed back his red hair. "Since there is never anything to do here for fun, I think we should go swimming." "WHAT?" Susan looked at him. "Where?!" "The Lake. I mean, think about it. There are all these intresting creatures we learned about in Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione said they aer harmless unless you intend to harm them." George shrugged. "Swim....In the Lake?" Cassie hissed. "Are you CRAZY?" "Well, yeah did you need to ask?" Fred grinned. "Are you in?" Cassie and Susan exchanged glances and looked around the table at all their faces, all of them nodding frantically. "How!? When?" Susan sighed. "Tomorrow night. Invisibility CLoak when the rest of the castle is sleeping. harry and Ron are coming, we need the map and the cloak." George nodded to them. Harry and Ron waved at them feeling important. "Fine. I'm in." Susan shook her head and looked at Cassie. "Me too I guess." Cassie shrugged. "If we get caught, you know we'll have a weeks worth of detention!" "But we won't get caught." Fred nodded. "Thats the point. We never get caught." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Susan and Cassie sat in the Ravenclaw common room with Cedric. Susan shook her head. "Why did we agree to this?" "Because we only have one more year left to do all this fun stuff." Cedric reminded them. "If we get caught!" Cassie began. "We Won't. we have the map, we have the cloaks, we WONT get caught." Cedric nodded. He looked at the time. "Speaking of which, we should go." They nodded and all piled under Susan's cloak, figuring it would be easier to keep track of the three of them under one cloak. Cassie's cloak was tucked under her arm. "Where are we meeting them?" "There." Cedric pointed to the bottom of the stairs. "They will see us coming, they have the map." At his word, the cloak fell and showed Fred, George, Oliver, Harry, Ron and Hermione all stuff udner one cloak. They waved them down and they took off their cloak and all gathered at the bottom of the stairs. "Harry, Ron and Hermione will get Harrys cloak." The handed the cloak to Harry. "They have the map and we will all he holding onto eachothers cloaks INCASE anyone shows up. We'll stop." Fred nodded looking at all of them, he was talking quickly in a hushed tone. "Cassie, Oliver and I will be under her cloak, and Susan, Cedric and Fred will be under hers." George continued. "Without further ado.. lets go." They all piled under their respective cloaks, holding onto the one in front of them. They left the great hall but were stopped suddenly when Harry leaned into Cassies cloak announcing that Draco MIGHT have seen them. They remained motionless watching the top of the stairs where he stood with his cronies, looking down at the entrance hall. He scowled and walke away. When he disappeared they started out the doors and toward the lake. Malfoy watched as the door to Hogwarts opened and closed adn noone enter or leave. He smiled and look to Crabbe and Goyle and they followed him outside. Sneaking rather quietly. They stopped, watching nothing. When the group got to the lake they all removed the cloaks and glanced around at eachother. Fred and George didn't wait, they dove into the lake and soon surfaced. "C-COLD!" "Well, no crap, its almost October!" Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe you guys are here." "Then go back to the dorm." Ron looked at her. "You don't need to be here." He turned and dove in after his brothers. Pretty soon everyone was in teh icy lake swimming. "If we don't get caught, we sure as hell with have a bad cold. try explaining that to Madame Pomfrey!" Harry laughed. "GUYS!" Hermione ran to the side of them. "Draco's outside and Snape is getting ready to leave the castle with Flich and Mcgonagall! Hurry up! Get out! NOW!" They all piled out of the lake and not even bothering to dry off threw the cloaks over their head. They grabbed onto the cloak in front of them and watched as Snape stopped at the lake. "It's still rippling." Snape looked around. "Who's out here!" He shouted into the air. "I can guarentte a Detention you will remember for a LONG time." McGonagall stood next to him. "Honestly Servus, there is noone here." As if on cue a brach from a nearby tree broke, sending three slytherins onto the invisibility cloaks which fell off reveling the soaked eight, and Hermione. "Noone here." Snape smiled wider. "Potter and the gang." He narrowed his eyes at all of them. "50 points from Ravenclaw AND gryffindor." "And 50 from Slytherin." McGonagall added, looking at Snape. "I'm sorry Professor, but three slytherins lie in that pile as well." Snape Narrowed his eyes. "Fine." He looked them all over. "Certinally you all won't fit into my dungon. I do hear the Shreiking Shack could use a cleaning. It'll take WEEKS. ALL OF YOU. MY OFFICE. NOW." He yelled and followed them in. Professor McGonagall and Flich followed close behind. "I'll inform Dumbledor." McGonagall wander off to the left. "Dumbledore won't even save you now." Snape sneered. "The Shreiking shack will make you regret ever stepping out of line. Either the house kills you, or you kill eachother. It won't be pretty. You should have thought much harder before commiting such a henious breaking of the rules." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 They all took the train to Hogsmead and Snape escorted them up a hill to the Shreiking Shack. He unlocked the door and let them in. The Shack wasn't a shack at all. It was more like a run down mansion. A fire place sat against the wall in a room to the left, a large dining room in front of them and a kitchen to their left. Theere were rooms beyond that and a huge upstairs. A Tv sat in the living room with many other forms of entertainment. "Professor, Paron me for speaking. But This is where we are staying?" Draco grinned looking around. "Don't look so happy Draco. Even I wouldn't stay here after dark. All those blasted Muggle things work. Figure them out and I suppose enjoy yourself. Their is every kind of food you can imangne in the kitchen. Enjoy." He smiled coldy and turned to walk out the door. "You're leaving?" Oliver asked. "Ah yes Mr. Wood. I wouldn't stay here if you paid me." He grinned. "All your parents have been notified. You do not LEAVE this property and i suggest you do not leave the living room at night. You'll all learn to live together. This looks like a nice house now, but at night you won't recognize it." Snape turned and left leaving them staring at him with their mouths open. "Its just a house." Draco scowled but turned and ran into the living room followed by Crabbe and Goyle. "This detention will be the best ever." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chatper 6 "There has to be a catch." Cassie picked up a controler to a Muggle machine called Playstation. "What kind of detention is this?" She studied the controler in her hand, looking over her shoulder. She giggled slightly as she saw Malfoy and his cronies attempting to turn on the pool table with their wands, staring at it dumbfoundly. She watched Harry and Ron get a lesson from Hermione on the TV and how it works. Oliver sat on the couch with Cedric looking at the remote control for possibly the radio. Without warning Oliver pressed a button and the wall opened up exposing a large entertainment center. "WHOA!" Cedric grinned. "Awesome." He took the remote from Oliver and pressed another button. Music filled the shack, makibng it shake. "AHHHH THATS LOUD!" Susan dropped the other playstation controler and dove over to the couch. Pushed the volume button and turned the music to a soft sound. "There." "THANKS!" Cedric screamed, but stopped when he realized how loud he was. "Blasted Muggle crap. Not worth anything. Thats the point of this detention. It makes it look like fun, but since noone can work anything right except the mudbloods We all have to suffer." Malfoy sat on the pool table looking around the room. "If you were nicer Malfoy, I'm sure the girls would help you." Oliver pointed out. "They aren't helping you, are they?" Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Are you having fun just sitting there?" "Where did Fred and George go?" Susan interrupted, aparently changing the subject. "I dunno." Cassie sighed and suddenly there was a loud crash from upstairs and the sound of something rolling down the stairs. They all stood and ran to see what happened, only to see a limp body laying at the bottom. George came running from down the corridor, where the kitchen was and screamed. "IT'S FRED!" He fell to his knees next to his brothers body. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 They all stood huddled at the bottom of the stairs whent he front door flew open and two people fell in and the door closed. "Percy?" Ron asked, his face pale. Percy stood up and straighted his robe. He looked to Ron. "Ronald?" He blushed, and helped the other figure to her feet. It was Peneolpe. "Perc? How did you get a detention?" Ron asked, moving and opening the circle. "Well We, well uh." Percy was bright red, but his face faded to a ghastly white as he saw the heap at the bottom of the steps. "IS that FRED?" He ran to his side and knelt. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Draco Malfoy peeked around the corner, watching the group but soon returned into the room with his goons. "Help me get him." Percy lifted Fred with the help of Cedric and Oliver,. They carried him into the living room and placed him on the couch. Ron took a seat in the over stuffedf huge arm chair next to Hermione who kept a hand on his shoulder. Harry stood behind watching. George was crying and leaning on Susan for support. Her robe's shoulder was quickly covered with tears, she patted his back. Cassie sat on the automan next to Oliver waiting and watching Percy try and awaken Fred. Freds eyes slowly opened and he looked about the room. "What happened?" He asked weakly. "I was hoping you could answer that." Percy knelt by his head. "Don't move..get some rest. We'll be here." "Yes. Stay here." Fred shook his head, grabbing Percys robes. "Don't go upstairs." His eyes were wide with fright and he was shaking. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Cassie sighed as she leaned back on the chair she sat on. "Okay, So we'll all just stay here or travel in groups." "Shouldn't we contact someone?" Susan asked, helping George into a chair. "I mean, if he's seriously hurt?" "How can we do that?" Cedric shook his head leaning against the couch. "Besides Snape would think we did it. He won't believe Fred's really hurt. I mean he jokes about everything. He'll think this is a plot to get out of detention." "Hey Pretty boy, Fred's not faking!" George angrily cried out. Susan put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "No, he isn't." She survayed the room. Everyone was watching the couch. "Should we do something? Some music?" A few people nodded, others just sat blankly. Susan turned on the radio and the Beatles started playing. They looked at her and sighed. She turned it off looking around the room and put the TV on a station that just blankly played techno music. A dark figure appeared in the doorway. It stood about 8 feet high and practically had to duck when it entered the room. It wore a long black cloak and seemed to float. They hood covered the face, but when it came near Cassie it threw its hood back revealing the grotesque face of a clown. Razor sharp teeth and a huge red nose which appeared to be bleeding. Its hair stood on end and was a rainbow of colors. It let out a maniac of a laugh and everyone turned to look at it. Cassie screamed and dove of her chair, hiding behind another chair across the room. Susan soon joined her and they sat huddled and shaking. Everyone else staired up at it, some with horror others with confusion. The clown raised its hand pointing a long slender bony finger at the girls behind the chair. It growled something and the chair flew into the air and landed with a very loud thud across the room, slamming into a wall. The clown laughed and continued toward them. George stopped crying and sat staring blankly. Oliver and Cedric reacted by lifting there wands and Stunning the clown, which fell to the ground and lay motionless. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Cassie slowly stood, looking at the figure lying on the ground. "WHERE did THAT come from?" Fred sat up with the help of Percy. He looked at the figure and a little bit of blood trickled out of his mouth. Percy made him lie back down and everyone looked back at the clown. "It's skin." Harry stood and walked near it. He was cautious and had his wand out just in case. "It's coming off." He looked up at Oliver and Cedric who were also approaching the clown. Harry knelt near it and pulled on the skin, ripping off a mask. "MALFOY!" Ron screamed angrily. Draco blinked looking up at them. He smiled coldly. "You lumps fell for it. You should have seen your faces!" Susan stood next to cassie her face towards the ground. "You're a Jerk Draco." Cassie shook her head. She was angry and still seemed to be shaking with fear. She made her way to Oliver and sat on a chair near him. "That really was uncalled for. We have one person hurt. We don't need another one." Percy glared at him. Penelope put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Crabbe and Goyle were laughing and pushing themselves to their feet. They helped Draco up and kicked the costume away. "Whats wrong? Can't we have a bit of fun?" Draco shook his head. "Stupid Mudbloods, afraid of clowns." Hermione shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "Just you wait Draco." "Wait for what? What do you plan on doing?" Draco walked towards her, threateningly. Ron stood between them and Draco shook his head, backing off. "I." Hermione looked around. "I remember reading something about this house." She sighed. "Oh, here we go." Ron looked to Harry who returned to his side. "She remembers reading about it." "No, seriously. I remember reading about it. Bad stuff happened in this house. I think." Hermione shook her head and ran to her bag which was discarded by the doorway. She began digging through it and pulled out a few books. "She brought the library!" Harry groaned. Everyone watched her as she went to a desk and opened a few books. A loud noise upstairs made them all jump and look toward the doorway. A huge spider entered the room, clicking its long legs on the floor. Ron went pale and fell over his chair as he tried to sit. Cassie turned towards Draco who was also equally pale, his two goones sat behind him. He met her eyes and raised his hands to show he had no part. Hermione screamed and a spider landed in front of her on the book. She tried batting it away with other books but stumbled over her cloak and landed at Ron's feet. More spiders filled the room and they formed a huddle in the middle. "Make them go away!" Ron screamed and covered his face with his hands. "Try not to think about them ron!" George cried out, still sitting by his brothers feet. "Think about something else!" They formed a circle around ron who was shaking and cryign with fear. He covered his face with a pillow and began humming. Soon the spiders began disappearing as his hums got louder. "Ron, stop humming and look." Oliver looked around confused. Ron opened his eyes, looking around the room. "They're gone!" Hermione screamed as one appeared above her. She closed ehr eyes and started to hum a happy tune and it too disappeared. "I don't quite understand." Cedric sat on a chair and they all looked at him. "Where did they go?" Ron stood looking around everywhere. "I don't know." Susan sighed. "I have a bad feeling they will be back." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Cassie made her way to the window, pushing aside the curtian. Darkness had already set over the village and the window was starting to fog up. "It's getting really cold in here." She walked over to a stack of blankets, picking one up and draping it over her shoulders. "Should we start a fire in the fire place?" Harry looked to the fireplace then to everyone around. They all nodded and Cassie looked green. "As long as it stays in the fireplace, I'm fine." Cassie watched as they started the fire, she slowly backed away. "I'm getting hungry. I;m going to the kitchen." Cassie turned but Oliver grabbed her arm. "Don't go alone. We'll all head in." Oliver looked around and they all nodded seemingly all of a sudden hungry. Percy, George, Ron, Hermione Harry and Penelope stayed with Fred and Draco and his goons sat over in a corner talking quietly to eachother. aparently when they pulled their clown charade they got food so they sat in the back and ate. ********* in the kitchen **** Cedric flipped on the switch and blinked to the adjusting of the light. The kitchen was dust but the fridge was well stocked. They figured it was a for of magic. They pulled out a few pizzas and warmed them in the oven. "It's starting to get late. But I'm not sleeping in this house." susan muttered. "Well, you don't have a choice. We'll be fine in the room as long as we sit together. I mean, the clown was just malfoy so nothing bad would happen." Cedric shrugged. Cassie shuddered at the word clown. "Now, what about the spiders? they werent anything fake!" Cedric started to talk but a scream from the living room made them all run back in. Oliver carried a pizza. When they entered Crabbe lay on the ground pale as anything, a snake slowly slithered away from his body and seemed to vaporize. Draco stood over him, a frightened look on his face. "it bit him! I swear it did!" They all looked at him. "Is this another one of your tricks?" Oliver demanded. "No, the snake really bit him! he's terrified of Snakes!" Goyle finally spoke for the first time in his whole life. "It did, I saw it." Percy stood, straightening his badge. "But, where did it go?" Cassie slowly walked over to Crabbe. She knelt by him and felt for a pulse. "I.." "Is he?" Draco looked around. "He can't be.." "I...Can't tell." cassie backed away into Oliver. Percy walked to the body and knelt. Fred sat up again, dried blood was on his chin and formed coming out of his mouth. "I think he might be." Hermione nodded. "HE was bit by the deadly Python of Jules. He can very well be dead, or close to it." They all stood and looked down at the pale and bluing form of Crabbe. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 "I think we should try and contact someone. I mean, Fred is Hurt, Crabbe is dead." Hermione sighed. "I'm not hurt!" Fred cried out and started coughing. "Just slightly sore. Little sleep and I'll be fine." "Still." She looked over to a telephone, everyone followed her gaze. "That is what we are suppose to use?" Oliver scratched the back of his head, confused. "I doubt it." Hermione sighed. "HARRY!" Harry jumped and looked at her. "What?" "Where is Hedwig?" Hermione asked. "She's dead." Fred mumbled. "What?" Harry looked at Fred. "She's dead. I saw her when i was upstairs." "Why didnt you say anything before?!" Harry was on the virge of tears. "Gee, I kind of hit my haed and forgot!" Fred sat up, angry now. In the meantime Goyle and Malfoy attempted to drag Crabbe out of the middle of the room. Cassie bent down to help them, she noticed Malfoy trying to fight tears away. He gave her a cold glare when she noticed him. "I KNEW IT!" Hermione shouted. "You knew Hedwig was dead?" Harry frowned at her. "This house is bad, it's EVIL!" Hermione shook her head. "It's playing on our fears and killing off people." "Right. Because not even Snape is evil enough to leave us here." George shook his head. "Go try the door!" Hermione stood, they all followed her. She pulled open the front door and looked into complete blackness. There was no ground or anything around them. "Where did Hogsmead go!?" Cedric looked out, confused. Goyle turned his head. He pushed past them grunting. "Goyle! NO!" Hermione tried to stop him, but before she could a cloaked figure rose infront of them. Green eyes were glowing underneath the hood. Harry grabbed his head and fell to the ground screaming. "Ah, yes...come my child." The hooded figure growled. Goyle stopped, but wasnt quick enough. The figure picked him up and into the darkness outside. He disappeared into the darkness. "NOOOO!" Malfoy cried out and went to dive after him. Oliver held onto his shoulders. "As much as I hate you, I won't let you go." Oliver held him back. Cedric helped Hermione shut the door. "He's out there! You're all mad!" Draco stopped struggling. "No, he's not there." Hermione shook her head. "I knew it." The looked to harry who was laying on the ground breathing Heavy. Ron helped him to his feet, harry's hand still on his scar. "That proves it." "Proves what Hermione!?" Harry said angrily. "We'd all like to know what your problem is!" "It's you." Hermione pointed at Harry shaking her head. "This house is alive because of you. We're all in danger because of you." She turned, hiding tears and ran into the living room. Everyone stood in the hall staring at Harry. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 "Hermione!" Harry followed her into the room. "Explain yourself, please!" Percy stood looking at them as they ran back in. Fred pushed himself up. "What's going on?" Penelope asked standing next to Percy. The crowd that was in the hall followed them into the room. Harry and Hermione stood in the middle of it. Hermione was crying. "Stop yelling will you?" "No, I will not stop yelling until you explain why it's my fault!" Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes Hermione, an explination would be nice." Ron stepped up next to Harry. "Er- Harry most certianlly did not kill Hedwig, or push Fred down teh stairs, or even kill Crabbe and Goyle." "Of course he didnt!" Hermione shook her head, wiping her eyes. "The house did!" "EXPLAIN!" Harry shouted, now becoming angry. "I'll show you." Hermione turned and ran to the table with her books on it.  
  
"Oh great, Hermione turns to the library to explain this house to us." Ron shook his head. A loud noise from upstairs made everyone jump. A voice drifted down. "Somebody help me!" Fred jumped to his feet. "It's Angelina. I saw her up there, right before this hooded thing..." His voice trailed off. "We need to get her." "Angelina doesn't have a detention!" George shook his head. "She wasn't at Hogwarts, she was coming late, remember?" "Well maybe she got trapped here." Fred scrathed his head. "Well, I'm not going upstairs to find anyone. I'm sitting right here! Its you're bloody fault we are here." Draco entered the room, his eyes were puffy and he sat on a chair furthest away from the group. "In the morning I'm sending a note to my father, and telling him about all of this." "How do you plan on doing that Malfoy? Have you checked outside? Maybe you need a better look!" Ron growled. "Is that a threat weasley? Are you're brothers going to back you on throwing me out? Also, how would it look if my father went against yours on the case of harming me?" Malfoy was now standing. "ENOUGH!" Cedric shook his head. "we don't need to fight." He looked behind him to Susan, Cassie and Oliver. "We'll go upstairs." "We will?" Susan looked at Cassie exchanging glances. "Yes." Cedric looked at them again. "We will." "For Angelina, i guess." Oliver shrugged. "Well then, I'm coming to." Fred walked toward them. "Fred come on now! You need to get rest." Percy crossed his arms in front of him. "I'll get it once Angelina is saved." Fred shook his head. "I'm going with you." George stood and walked to his brother. "Well then" Percy sighed angrily. "I'll stay here with the rest of you. Someone needs to be here incase something happens." "Very well then." Fred turned and started to lead them to the stairs. "SOMEBODY NEEDS TO HELP ME!" The voice of Angelina screamed and all the lights went out. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 "Wh-What happened?" George whispered, blinking in the darkness. "Everybody alright?" Percy's voice came from the other room. "yes." Everyone said at once, most in shaky voices. "Alright." Cedric was heard moving. "I'm going to find a candle." "We'll all come with." They followed him around, everyone feeling for a candle. Percy started a small fire in the fireplace which lit up the other room. "Ced?" "Yeah?" Cedric looked into the room. "Found you a candle." Percy held up the candle stick and handed it to Cedric. Cedric took it. They all went into the room waiting for him. Cedric looked at the candle for a moment then at the fire in the fireplace. He leaned over to light it off the flame but a spark shot out. Cassie screamed as a trail of fire followed the spark and set the room ablaze. She backed up, backing out of the room and the ring of fire that surrounded her friends. She collapsed onto the floor covering her head. The fire danced infront of her making the ring around her friends higher. "Cassie, stay calm." Susan yelled over the flames. "It's not real!" Hermione screamed. "You're creating it. Don't think about it!!" Cassie shook her head staring at the fire. "Feel it! There is no heat!" Hermione pleaded. "If it's not real then why are we trapped?" Fred sighed. "It's in her mind. Its like a force field." Hermione groaned. "If only I could get to the book." Oliver appeared behind Cassie and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and climbed to her feet. Overcome with fear she just pointed at the wall of flames. "I know, I know." Oliver said. "Shh now, come with me." "But.." Cassie looked back as she was being pulled out of the room. "CASSIE! Thats not OLIVER!" Cedric screamed. "Oliver is here!" "CASSIE IT'S NOT ME!" Oliver's voice screamed over the flames. Cassie stood dumbfounded in the living room, looking from the Oliver holding her up to the flames. She couldn't see over them. She turned walking toward the wall, but the flames got higher, seeming to laugh. "What are you doing?" The Oliver on her side asked. "Come on. I know where they are." He lead her out of the room and the flame died down. The group ran from the thing and down the hall trying to find Oliver and Cassie. The Other oliver who was with the group collapsed to the floor. "It wasn't me." "SOMEONE HELP ME." Angelinas voice rang down the steps again and the lights all came back on. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Oliver sighed as he slumped against the wall. "That wasn't me." "We know. We know." Susan knelt next to him. "We'll find her, she couldn't have gone to far." Oliver looked at her and scoffed. "Are you joking? Some monster type thing just convinced her he was me!" "NO!" Cassie's voice rang from upstairs. "GUYS! HELP!" Draco walked into the hallway looking up, his pale eyes were bloodshot. "We can't just sit here. Now Her and Angelina are both up there." Fred shook his head. "We need to get Angelina." "Oh Forget Angelina will you!?" Cedric yelled. Fred began to speak but thought against it. He walked toward George and began talking to him quietly. Percy sighed looking around at them all. "Alright then, if we must." "No." Oliver looked at them all. "We all don't have to go." "Yes, someone should stay here. Just in case." Harry nodded agreeing. "I'll stay." Hermione took a step towards the living room. "I want to find those things to show you all." Without another word she went into the room. Ron shrugged and followed her in. Percy nodded and followed them in with penelope. "I'll come with you." Harry looked at them. "No Harry." Oliver shook his head. "If this house is mad at you it's best to stay in the living room." Harry nodded and went into the living room and the rest began their treck up the stairs. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 ~This chapter might get confusing. I'm using *Oliver* to describe the Oliver outside with the group..~ Harry sat down in the living room looking at Hermione who collapsed on the couch. He ran a hand over his scar which was now burning. "Hermione, not to be a pest, but don't you have something to look for?" "I'm tired Harry, and I'm scared. Give me a few minutes." Hermione sighed, pushing her hair from her face. Ron sat next to her on the couch. Percy studied the floor, it showing no sign of being burnt. He sighed and put an arm around Penelope, looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Well. We sit here and wait." ***** *Oliver* lead the way up the stairs with Fred at his side. "The chasers Oliver." Fred shook his head. "They are both chasers!" "Fred, How did Angelina get a detention?" Cedric asked as they climbed the last step. "I don't know, but I was scoping out the house when I saw hedwig lying on the ground. I heard a laugh and looked up and saw Angelina, then I fell down the steps." Fred scratched the back of his head. "You Fell?" Susan asked looking around the hall way. "I was pushed, is that better?" Fred shook his head. "Alright guys." *Oliver* shook his head, he looked to George stopped short.  
  
"'Ey Fred?" George asked. "Where was Hedwig found?" Fred began to speak but stopped. "He was right here. On the floor. I remember because I got to the top of the stairs, stopped because I saw something laying there and then I stopped, knelt and Hedwig was there, but now he's not." There was a pounding on the door nearest them. "Fred?" It was Cassie's voice. Draco Malfoy just climbed the stairs, he stayed secluded from the group but his eyes were fixed on the door. They all took a step towards the door but could hear Cassie talking. "Fred? Who else is with you? Oliver wants to know." Cassie yelled out the door. "Oliver's here with me." Fred said in a confused voice, leaning against the door. "Fr-." Cassie's voice trailed off. "No, you guys got caught in the fire." Her footsteps could be heard, apparently moving away from the door. "You're trying to get me. Volder- You-Know-Who is here! You're with him!" "No!" Oliver with the group yelled. "We're fine, it was you're mind! He made it happen. Thats not me in there!" "Yes it is!" Cassie screamed pounding on the wall. "It is so Oliver, go away." *Oliver* yelled back. "Cassie, listen to us." Susan leaned against the door but jumped back from the warmth. "Can you just open the door? You're in a closet and I know you're claustrophobic." Cassie could be heard softly crying on the other side. "Just try the door" Susan said again touching the handle. Hermione came running up the stairs followed by Percy, Penelope, Harry, and Ron. The group turned and looked at them. Hermione looked around breathlessly. "We won't get her being split up. It wants all of us." Hermione pushed her hair off her face again. "I also know which is the real Oliver." "What?" *Oliver* looked at her confused, still close to the door. "It's ME! I'm standing right here!" "I can't explain now." Hermione walked to the door putting a glove on. "Cassie? It's Hermione. We're waiting for you out here." "It's dark." Cassie's voice came back, very small. "She's going to panic." Susan ran to Hermione's side. "She is claustrophobic, she's going to start panicing." "Hermione, It's Oliver. We're fine. I think Angelina needs help, I saw her over in the other room." Hermione turned and looked at *Oliver*. "How-" She stopped and turned quickly to the door. "Oliver. MOVE BACK." She raised her wand and pointed it to the door. "Are you back?" "Yes." Oliver replied. "We're both behind the coats and against the left wall. You need to hit the lock at the right. My wand isn't with me." "Hermione!" *Oliver* screamed. "What are you doing?" His voice started to grow deep. "It's true!" Draco growled in *Oliver* direction and dove at him, knocking him down the steps. "You're NOT Oliver." Noone had time to react as Draco dove at him, knocking him down the stairs. When *Oliver* reached the bottom he began to evaporate, a think black smoke emerging from his clothes and up through the ceiling dissapering behind a wall. Susan gasped and backed against Cedric who looked away. Hermione had unlocked the door and opened it. Cassie ran out looking frightened. Oliver slowly followed. "How?" George looked at him, shaking his head. "I'll explain downstairs." Hermione shook her head. "But, Oliver? How did you get out of the fire?!" Cedric looked at him, then to the clothing at the bottom of the stairs. "And Malfoy!? How did you know he was the wrong Oliver?" "I said I'd explain downstairs!" Hermione shook her head and started down the stairs. "WAIT!" Angelinas voice rang out of one of the rooms. They turned and looked to is, seeing Angelina standing in the door way. She smiled devishly to them laughing. "The fun has just begun." 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 They followed Hermione down stairs taking at least two at a time where she sat at the table with three different books open in front of her. She motioned for them all to sit. "I believe we're safe in this room." "This is going to sound really weird, but we are actually on our last day here. I know it only felt like one, but my watch keeps the date. It's a muggle thing, I'll explain that later." She looked at her watch, then at the others. "This house is the same house Harry's parents were killed in." Harry gasped and looked around. Everyone looked at him sympathetically. "Pettigrew brought them here, said it would be a safe house. Little did they know it was the place where all of, You-Know-Who's victims came. They were lured here, which is why many Hogsmead residents never bothered with this place. Two years ago Sirus Black returned and he did something that chased Vol-You-Know-Who away. He hasn't been seen, only around Hogwarts. As we all know he's only after Harry." Hermione coughed. "Snape was unaware that the house would come back alive, he was also under the spell from Vol- You know. The more people who die in this house, the stronger he becomes. Harry was his main target. He took people first of less importance." She looked to Malfoy. "I'm sorry, but Crabbe and Goyle honestly weren't going to affect anyone if they disappeared. Their fathers also turned on him, you however are lucky I assume." Hermione looked back to her book. "Well, that makes sence, except for one small thing." Oliver stood up. "How did you know it was me?" "Well. Pure luck i guess. Also the fact that the other Oliver was standing outside the door." "I didn't need that to know." Malfoy coughed, his voice cracking. "When the room caught fire, I watched. Most huddled in a circle, but since I'm not very friendly with people here i was on the outside. When it started, I watched. Oliver jumped out, before the flames got to high. Then they took over and I saw him come back. I just figured he couldn't get through, since Cassie's mind was creating it impossible. I even tried, but i couldn't." "Yes, but that doesn't explain it." Oliver shook his head, placing a hand on a shaken Cassie's shoulder. "Yes it does." Hermione closed the book. "It's because of Harrys mother. She cursed the whole house with love. When Oliver saw the flames, which yes Cassie did create his first instinct was to get her safe. She was worried about the flames and her friends behind it. Oliver didn't think about the flames, therefore he was unaffected by them. Vol-You know, took his position realizing how important he was in Cassie's mind. Hopefully steering her into the flames, which would only harm her of course." "And." Malfoy interrupted. "The other Oliver was the one who locked the closet door. I watched. He used his wand. When we were trying to talk to her, you were watching the doors. I watched Oliver because he didnt seem right. Then i noticed it in his eyes, this weird look my father gets." Malfoy blushed. "He tried to steer us upstairs with Angelina, but when noone came he lured someone we'd all try and find." Hermione added. "Cassie?" Cedric looked at her confused. "Yes, he knew the real oliver would get her away and hide somewhere. Think about it. Everyone would work on finding her. Am I right?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yeah, She's been my friend for as long as I can remember." Susan sighed. "Same here, well since our first year." Fred added and George nodded. "Penelope would go for her because its her cousin. Percy would follow him. She was always a good friend to us." Hermione shrugged. "She's one of the best chasers I've had." Cedric shrugged. "Damn fine friend as well." "But." Susan looked at Malfoy who blushed a bright pink. "Well now, you didn't expect me to sit down her all alone?" Malfoy said, twiddling his thumbs. Hermione grinned. "Sure. Thats one thing Vol-You know, didn't count on. That everyone would work together to get her back. Not to miss count you Oliver, but we already had you with us." Oliver nodded but Cassie sat open mouthed looking at the group. "You are one smart cookie Hermione." Angelina appeared in the doorway. "One Smart cookie." 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Penelope looked at Angelina, studying her. She was standing the furthest away from the group. Angelina smiled evily and Penelope started walking towards her. "Penelope!" Percy screamed and tried to reach for her but missed. "Stop!" Soon Penelope was standing next to Angelina. Angelina turned and looked at her, smiling wider. She placed her hands on her shoulders and began to suck her soul from her, the blue smoke held them close and in the air for a few seconds before dropping Penelope limply to the ground. "Pene-" Percy started, but was stopped by his own tears. Angelina landed on the ground softly and threw her robes behind her. She began to laugh looking at the group. "Pathetic, thats what you all are." Harry whimpered as he backed up into the couch. He held his hand on his scar. "It hurts." "Ah, Dearest Harry Potter." Angelina shook her head. "Do you know what today is?" Harry held his head, Hermione and Ron were at his side. "Fight it Harry." Hermione pleaded. "Ah yes. Fifteen years ago today." Angelina touched her chin as if thinking. "Lord Voldermort killed you're parents." She took a step towards them. "Are you going to join them?" Harry screamed in pain, holding onto his scar. "You-" His voice shook. "Leave us alone." "Stay in a group." Hermione whispered. "It can't get us if we are together." They all backed onto the couch, all of them sitting onto it, placing a hand on Harry. Harry sat up, removing his hand. Angelina became startled as she watched Harry sit up. "You can't hold out forever." Angelina took another step towards them when the fireplace began to rattle. Bright green flames shot out and danced on the floor around them. "What's going on?" Angelina stepped back as the green flames chased her. She tripped over the small of the rug and the flames lept onto her completely covering her. The room glowed a brighter green as the flames devoured the body of Angelina, then grew dark and she was gone. They all sat on the couch in the empty living room exchanging glances. The fire place lit up again. "Harry." The fireplace called out and two figures emerged. A man and a woman, Harrys parents. "Mum. Dad?" Harry asked, sitting up, his scar no longer hurting. "Yes Harry." The woman replied. "At the crack of dawn this house will destroy itself on orders from you're father and I. Leave quickly. You're professors and fellow classmates are worried about you all. Again, We have built a support system to get from our world to yours. Go Now, don't look back." Harry nodded, watching the figures in the fireplace, tears welling up in his eyes. "Lets go." Fred was the first to the door, followed closely by George. He threw open the door and the early morning sun blinded them and the street of Hogsmead. Professor Dumbledore stood on the porch, his face twisted in fear and worry. Harry, Ron and Hermione helped Percy to the door. He was still crying and upset about Penelope. Draco, Susan, Cassie, Cedric and Oliver were the last to enter the doorway. "Ah, My students!" Dumbledore raised his arms. "Hurry now, come out." All following Dumbledores orders they left the house and joined him on the porch. He turned and they followed him onto the streets of Hogsmead. Dumbledore stopped by a rather large black dog and patted his head. He looked to Harry. "I believe someone has been worried about you Harry." "Snuffles!" Harry, ron and Hermione yelled in unison and pet the dog as it approached them. "I see we are missing four students." Dumbledore folded his hands. "Well, may they rest peacefully." He bowed his head toward the house. "Now we must return to Hogwarts." As then walked down the road of Hogsmead they were greated by several different students. Fred and George immediataly began reciting their heroic tale of saving everyone to the crowd and recieved tons of applause. "Ah. Fred Weasley." A mysterious girl from the crowd smiled at him. She winked and dissappeared into the crowd. "George, did you see that? It was a girl!" He ran into the crowd with an attempt to find her. Draco stood against a fence by himself watching the house. It began glowing a green and soon just vanished into the early morning. He sighed. "I'm sorry about you're friends." Cassie approached him her head down. Draco nodded avoiding her. "I never actually thanked you." Cassie folded her hands and turned to see Oliver, Susan and Cedric approaching her. "If it wasn't for you then we possibly wouldn't have made it." Cassie shrugged. "Yeah, if you didn't kill Oliver, then we'd all think he was Oliver." Cedric added, then looked very confused. Draco nodded. "Yeah. You didn't let me run out the door remember? If I knew anyone that was a huge jerk to me I'd let them run out that door." "We may not like you, but we're not Barbaric." Oliver shook his head. "Do you think it's over?" Susan asked. "Far from it." Cassie shook her head looking at Harry. His scar was glowing a faint purple. "Far from it." 


End file.
